


A difference

by Dekownica



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekownica/pseuds/Dekownica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surana’s quick anylise why her best friend is doomed, even before he asks her to break into Circle Tower’s basament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A difference

She did not want to run away any less than Jowan did. She really wanted to. She was just better at hiding her true thoughts.

During all her thirteen years of living in the Ferelden Circle Tower, she did not figure out Jowan‘s background. He claimed he was seven, maybe eight, when the gift demonstrated and he was shipped away. When asked about his family, he shook his head and said:

“My mother had a stupid Orlesian hat with fake grapes and my father wore knee-length wool socks. That’s all I remember, Ina” , and then changed the topic to something neutral. Of course, talking about family had little sense, as all connections with them were cut and most likely would be never renewed, but there were signs that whoever his parents were, they did not teach him to be cautious.

 

Jowan did not watch. He did not see how others failed.

That Anders guy was a good teacher. His determination impressed her since his first escape attempt, but as he was captured for the fourth time, she started to count down obvious negligence and mistakes and found possible solutions. Jowan kept laughing at Anders with no afterthought about the reasons behind his failure.

 

Jowan did not listen. He did not hear hints.

He never happened to overhear conversations of older mages. He did not learn what they saw as signs of a possible rebel. He did not learn what behaviour and words he should avoid if he really wanted to escape. He kept burning bridges – whine loudly, fuss and argue with enchanters. It was a matter of time until they recognize him as a bad mage material.

 

Jowan did not analyse. He did not see traps.

As children, they spent uncountable nights awake, sharing ideas and plans. What they would do once they became mages. What they would do if the First Enchanter decide to make them tranquil. What they would do if they escaped. Is it better to do it before or after Harrowing? What if they do it before becoming mages, when their phylacteries would still be stored in the Tower’s basement, just waiting to be dropped on the floor? They shared their dreams of what they would do outside. How they would bathe in the rivers, sleep in a tree’s shadow, live somewhere far and safe.

As they aged, Inanna realized escape is not the end. Later comes a chase, a party of Templars with sharp swords and magic-blocking abilities, a never-safe hideout and a never-ending fear.

Jowan did not notice it. When she buried herself under copies of the Chantry’s procedures and rules, he frowned and growled, unproductive in his anger, banking on his fireballs and luck. He did not notice what a weak base it is.

 

And she, Inanna Surana, an official mage for a day and half? What did she do?

She looked around and learned.

Back in the alienage, she had to learn quickly. In the Circle, she kept that skill. She never left a book unread, a question unasked, a spell unpracticed, an information unnoticed.

The only things she didn’t put in her small mind archive were things she did not want to notice.

Her getting a bit too noticeably good at spellcasting was one of those things.

And then, when she almost prepared a perfect plan of escape, she found herself in the Harrowing chamber, surrounded by Templars and Senior Enchanters. Months of insane preparation lost – once she’d wake up after entering the Fade, her phylactery would be long gone, In its way to Denerim. She had to think up something new. Or maybe just… give up. Mages can travel. Mages can serve, live, be outside of the Tower, cross rivers, reach mountaintops, watch the sky without the border of the window. All they need is an order to do so. Subordination to the Chantry can be played with, as everything in life can be if somebody owns talent in persuasion, knowledge, and luck. She was almost free.

But when she lost her reason, Jowan just gained another one.

 

Now, hidden in the Circle’s chapel, Inanna is looking at her best friend and his sweetheart, a Magi appreciate and a cleric, both of them waiting for her decision.

She feels that something is slipping away from her, something she was not able to pin down and examine. One of those things she does not notice until it’s too late. Something… overtaking.

Maybe it’s that spark in Jowan’s eye. Even if they fail, he will spill his own blood to save Rose, Violet, Lily, or whatever his lover’s name was. He will not listen to Inanna’s advice to think it over. He is too desperate. With or without her help, he’ll try to break free. Without her… without her he’ll be lost before he even open those blasted basement door.

She bites her lip, both terrified and excited, and then makes up her mind.

“ I will help you, but for Creators’ sake, don’t hinder” .


End file.
